


Something New

by RetroactiveCon



Series: Hold Tight to What You Love [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Leonard Snart, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: Barry has something on his mind. Leonard isn’t sure what it is, but he recognizes the signs: the bashful sideways glances, the opening and closing of his mouth as he stops himself from speaking, the nervous bouncing of his leg. He gives him several minutes to work up enough courage to ask; when nothing is said, he prompts, “Come here, Scarlet.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Hold Tight to What You Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571482
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. This story isn't relevant to the rest of the series - there's no plot here - so I don't have any excuse for spending four days on this mess.

Barry has something on his mind. Leonard isn’t sure what it is, but he recognizes the signs: the bashful sideways glances, the opening and closing of his mouth as he stops himself from speaking, the nervous bouncing of his leg. He gives him several minutes to work up enough courage to ask; when nothing is said, he prompts, “Come here, Scarlet.”

Obediently, Barry scoots closer to him. Leonard coaxes him to settle in his lap, which he does with an abnormally bright blush. He usually likes sitting in Leonard’s lap, which means…

“You’ve got yourself all worked up about something, haven’t you, Scarlet?” He skims his fingertips over Barry’s cheek, tracing constellations between freckles. “Why don’t you tell me what it is?”

“It’s stupid, you’ll laugh.” Barry glances away. He looks so hopelessly distraught that Leonard has to give him a gentle kiss. 

“Why don’t you let me make that call for myself?” Barry is quick to assume that Leonard will react like his past partners. Leonard understands why—assuming the worst of a new situation feels protective, even if it isn’t—but it stings, just a little. 

Barry makes his request in a single breath. _“IwannafuckyoubutIcan’t.”_ When Leonard tilts his head, he repeats, “I wanna fuck you, but I can’t. See? Stupid request.”

“Why is that a stupid request?” Leonard is in no way averse to that idea. Until he figures out what Barry means by ‘can’t’, though, he’s going to assume something about the proposed scenario is a limit for him.

“I don’t have a cock,” Barry mumbles. “I have a fucking overgrown clit that’s not good for anything…”

Oh. He thinks he genuinely _can’t._ Leonard lays a finger over his lips. “Shh, Scarlet, none of that. You’ve never used a strap-on?” Barry’s eyes go wide. Evidently not, then. “What, you think you’re the first person who’s wanted to top me and needed a little additional equipment?” 

“Uh…I sorta didn’t think that far ahead.” Barry rubs the back of his neck. He’s blushing again, but this time there’s the faint hint of a smile teasing the corners of his lips. 

“It’s a good thing one of us does,” Leonard teases. He slips a hand up under Barry’s shirt and rests it on his waist. Barry arches into it with a soft, happy sound. “Come on, pretty boy. If that’s what you want, we can do that.”

Barry follows him eagerly into the bedroom and stares with no small amount of trepidation at the harness he pulls out. “How am I…how does it…?”

“It’s a little bulkier, but it sits like…You don’t pack, do you?” Leonard remembers. 

Barry shakes his head. “I tried it, but I couldn’t handle the way it felt to run. Even before I was the Flash…it would be worse now.” He strips out of his shirt. Before it falls from his hand, he pauses. “Oh, wait, are we doing this now or just walking through it for later?” 

Leonard glances at the window, where darkness blankets Central City. “I think this is ‘later,’ Scarlet.” 

“You have a point.” Barry undresses in a flash. Leonard looks him over, making it as obvious as he can that he likes what he sees. Barry is still shy about showing off his body, too used to being told he isn’t what anyone wants. “Should I have gone slower?” 

“You’re all right.” Rather than undress, Leonard brings the harness over to Barry and shows him how to put it on. When it’s fastened securely about his hips, Leonard gives an approving nod. “It looks good on you.” 

Barry glances down and makes a startled sound. “That’s…weird,” he confesses. “I don’t know how I feel about this.” He rolls his hips experimentally. “Yeah, still don’t know how I feel about this. I mean, I wanna do it! It’s just weird.” 

Leonard tilts his head, considering what he could do to make Barry more at ease. An idea strikes him, and he offers his most mischievous grin. “Will it help if I beg for it?” 

“Beg for it?” Barry repeats. 

“You know.” Leonard takes a step toward the bed, shedding his shirt as he goes. Barry’s gape-mouthed approval is no less gratifying now than it was the first time. He takes a second to shed his jeans and briefs; then he looks up at Barry from under his lashes. Because he knows what it does to Barry, he affects his Captain Cold drawl. “I want you in me now, Scarlet. I want you to fuck me until I scream. I wanna feel it tomorrow, feel sloppy and open and think of you.”

Barry moans and curls in on himself, just a fraction, just enough for Leonard to know his words have the desired effect. _“Oh._ Uh, that’s…that’s a thing that you could do.” 

Leonard gets up just long enough to fetch the lube from the bedside table. Then, slowly, he crawls onto the mattress. He has to quash an instinctive flash of fear at turning his back to Barry—it will be easier, less painful, this way, but he can’t help feeling vulnerable. “Do you want to slick me up, or should I do it?”

“Can I?” Barry asks. “I mean, I kinda want to get an idea of what…you…feel like.” He trails off, as though the wording sounded better in his head. Leonard resists the urge to laugh. “Because I won’t feel anything with the toy and I don’t wanna go too fast.”

“All right.” Leonard hands the bottle to him, arches his back, and focuses on not flinching at the first touch. This would be easier if Barry’s first touch wasn’t quite as rough and inexperienced as it is. “Careful. And however much lube you think you’re using, it’s not enough.”

“Sorry.” Barry’s finger retracts. When it returns, it’s slicker and more cautious. “Like that?”

Leonard nods. “You can go deeper, just not too… _yes,_ like that.” He rolls his hips back, riding out the initial weirdness of being breached. Barry makes a soft, slightly unhappy sound. “Not what you were expecting?”

“No…well, kinda. It just feels like me, which is kinda not something I like.” He twists his finger slowly and thoroughly, clearly focused on spreading lube. “Do I add another finger?”

“You can, but it’s not necessary. As long as you go slow, I’ll be fine.” 

Barry’s finger withdraws. Impulsively, Leonard shifts so he’s on his back. Barry pauses, one hand on the bottle of lube. “Isn’t that the painful way?” 

Yes; after such a cursory preparation, it might hurt, at least initially. It’s still infinitely preferable to the pervasive unease of not being able to see what Barry is doing. “It’s the way I prefer.”

Barry nods. Without being told, he spreads a generous handful of lube over the toy. Then he pauses. “We don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do this just because I asked.”

“I’m not.” Leonard runs his palm along the length of Barry’s forearm. “I’m doing this because I want to. Now come on, Scarlet.” He crooks his knees in the air. Like this, there’s a different, far more pleasurable feeling of vulnerability. “I _really_ want you to fuck me.” 

The initial push burns more than it usually does, but it’s far from unbearable. Probably without meaning to, Barry babbles through it. “This is weird, this is really weird, should I slow down? Is this weird for you? I don’t know what I’m doing, I shouldn’t have asked…”

“Barry.” The kid’s hips press firmly against his ass. Leonard makes a show of arching his back, just to let Barry know how much he likes it. “That’s… _mmm,_ yes, just give me a moment. Trust me, I like this just fine. What about you?” 

Barry settles his hand in the crease of Leonard’s thigh, close enough to his cock that he bucks his hips without meaning to. There’s a twinge of discomfort—too much movement before he’s ready—but he barely registers it. “Uh, I like that you look like you’re enjoying it?” 

Leonard reaches down and brushes his fingertip against the spot where they’re joined. The skin there is so tender that even his careful touch feels like too much, but he doesn’t pull away. He likes being this full. “You can move,” he murmurs. “Just go slow, for now.” 

Obediently, Barry rocks his hips, little shallow movements that shift the toy inside him. At Leonard’s urging, he settles into a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts that punch quiet pleasured noises from Leonard’s throat.

“Oh,” Barry murmurs. His hand slides up to the bend of Leonard’s knee and holds him steady. “You really do like this. Okay.” 

“You can… _oh_ …fuck me harder.” Leonard tries to wrap a hand around himself. He’s surprised (and extremely aroused) when Barry slaps his hand away. “What? I’m not allowed to touch myself?” 

Barry looks immediately contrite, as though he thinks he’s being chided. Leonard smirks and makes a second attempt. “If you want to take control, I’m not going to stop you, but I’m not going to make it easy for you, either.”

It’s the right thing to say: Barry can’t resist a challenge, and Leonard sees the moment he rises to this one. His expression shifts, playful and determined instead of focused and cautious. He grabs Leonard’s wrist and pins his hand to the mattress. “You want me to take control? Okay.”

Leonard means to make a witty comeback of some sort. Then Barry’s rhythm changes, deeper and harder and faster now, and he can’t do anything but beg for more. 

“If you could see yourself,” Barry breathes. Leonard means to quip that he’s glad he can’t, but the genuine awe in Barry’s expression stops him. 

“Back at you,” he says instead, pulling Barry down into a kiss. The kid makes sweet little needy noises into the kiss (or maybe Leonard is making those noises. He truly can’t tell). While he’s still focused on chasing the wet heat of Barry’s mouth, the kid wraps a hand around him and strokes him in time to his thrusts. Leonard breaks away from the kiss to moan. He’s right on the edge, but he doesn’t want it to end…

“Come for me,” Barry coaxes. “Come for me, I’ve got you.” 

Leonard babbles some kind of affirmative, some kind of praise, but he’s completely unaware of what he’s saying. By the time he’s able to focus on anything other than _pleasure-yes-more,_ Barry has pulled back. 

“Was that good?” he asks hopefully. 

“Come here, Scarlet.” Leonard wants to cuddle him (and isn’t that odd), but first he has to repay the favor. “Lose the harness and come here.”

Barry discards the messy toy at superspeed and crawls back into bed, eager but unsure what to do. Leonard has the mischievous urge to surprise him, but he knows he should ask. “I want to suck you off, Scarlet.”

Barry blushes brilliantly pink, but unlike last time, he doesn’t shy away. “Yes, yes please.” His hand slips between his legs. Leonard catches his wrist.

“I told you I want to take care of you, Scarlet. Impatient boy.” Barry shivers. He likes being told off; Leonard suspects the attempt to play with himself was just so he’d be scolded. “Do you want to lie down, or do you want to ride my face?” 

Barry makes a breathless little ‘aieep’ sound. “That’s an option?” 

“You like that idea?” Leonard smirks. “Then come here, pretty boy.”

Barry shuffles up the bed and lets Leonard guide him into place. It’s a little awkward to pull him rather than simply tell him what to do, but he loves to be manhandled and Leonard is only too happy to oblige. Barry is halfway through a breathless “You’re sure you want to do this?” when Leonard pulls him down onto his face and licks greedily from his little pink cock to his front hole. Barry’s startled “eep!” turns into a long, low moan. 

“O-okay, yep, you’re sure, oh yes, yes, _yes…”_

Leonard reaches up and back to cradle Barry’s ass, both because he loves having his hands on it and because Barry needs the support. He goes to pieces almost instantly—too sensitive, too new to this, too aroused from earlier to last very long. Within minutes, his thighs are shaking and he’s grinding down onto Leonard’s face, barely-there rolls of his hips that only make Leonard more eager. 

“That’s right,” he murmurs against Barry’s cock. “Go ahead, pretty boy. You can move.”

Given permission, Barry rolls his hips down in a shaky, uneven rhythm. Leonard moans his approval and quickens his pace, eating Barry out like he’s starving for it. 

“Oh, o-oh, Len, I’m gonna…I’m…” Barry makes a high-pitched, desperate little noise and curls in on himself. Leonard sucks him through it until he shifts away, oversensitive, and curls on the mattress beside him. “I think you broke me.” 

“What do they say about turnabout?” Leonard runs his fingers through Barry’s hair. It earns him a purr and a gentle nuzzle.

“So you liked it, even though I was clumsy?” 

“Clumsy at first,” Leonard corrects. “You got better. And yes, Barry, I thoroughly enjoyed it.” He makes a show of stretching, playing up the post-coital laziness. “Did you?”

“I don’t know if I’d do it again,” Barry admits. “It was kind of unpleasant, looking down and going ‘well, that’s fake’ in my head the whole time. I liked watching you, though. You looked like it felt really good.” He squirms bashfully. “And the encore was good. Um. If you liked it.”

“Liked it,” Leonard chuckles. “If I was a younger man, Scarlet, I’d be up for a second round right about now. The way you react when I eat you out…there’s a reason I can’t get enough.” Barry turns as brilliantly red as his nickname. Because he knows he’s been told the opposite too many times, Leonard says it again. “I like getting to take you apart like that.”

There’s an awkward beat of silence. Leonard assumes that Barry’s train of thought switches tracks, because when he speaks again, it’s to say, “I’m sorry about the prepping you from behind thing. I could tell you didn’t like it very much.” 

“I didn’t.” There’s no reason to lie. “But you don’t have to apologize, Barry. I chose that position, remember?”

Barry nods. “I know. I’m still sorry.”

Leonard forces himself to shift from hearing it as ‘I should have done something differently’ to ‘I’m sad you were uncomfortable.’ Lisa taught him that trick. Given the frequency of Barry’s apologies, Leonard usually has to try both meanings before determining the correct one. “It’s okay, Scarlet. Now come here, give me a kiss.”

Barry obeys. He makes little happy sounds into the kiss that Leonard mimics just to watch how they fluster his boy. By the end of the kiss, Barry is beaming and trying to hide his face, shy about his own happiness. 

“Pretty boy,” Leonard murmurs. (He substitutes it for ‘I love you,’ which lingers hopefully at the back of his throat. He's never been one for sentiment, but something about Barry makes him recklessly eager to voice his devotion.) 

The sweet moment only lasts another minute or two before it’s shattered by a frantic call from Harry. Leonard makes out “doppelgänger” and something about turning tables—evidently this is a case he’ll need to ask about later—before Barry hangs up and mumbles, “I have to go.”

“Of course you do.” Leonard quashes a pang of irritation at losing the opportunity to cuddle. “I want to hear about this later.”

Barry nods and dashes into his clothes. Then he gives Leonard another kiss, so fleeting he feels the lingering warmth rather than the kiss itself. “I’ll be back,” he promises. 

By the time Leonard says “I know you will,” he’s speaking to empty air.


End file.
